The Hand We're Dealt
by KNO
Summary: Ten-part series focusing on Tenten's pregnancy and the repercussions that follow. Spoilers for last few chapters of Naruto.
1. Part I

_A/N at the bottom._

**Disclaimer:** Idea is mine. But all recognizable characters are Kishimoto's.

* * *

**Part I: Four Weeks**

"You have options, you know."

Tenten nodded her head listlessly, but inwardly she was questioning. _Options? Really? That's the first thing that's going to be addressed here?_

Tenten couldn't blame the pink-haired medic. She was just following protocol, attempting to be supportive. Tenten honestly couldn't even believe Sakura was there. Sasuke had only left a few hours ago, hadn't he? How was she even functioning?

"I think I just need some time to think," Tenten muttered.

Sakura smiled sadly, seeming to focus for a minute. She sat down next to the kunoichi and gripped her knee.

"Of course. This is . . . well, it is kind of huge news, isn't it?"

Tenten poked her stomach with a single finger.

"Huge is a bit of an understatement," the brunette declared crisply.

Sakura hesitated before opening her mouth to speak, but Tenten does not wait to hear the advice. She stood and exchanged a thankful nod to the younger kunoichi.

"Thanks for your help," she said, moving to the exit.

Tenten heard Sakura sigh behind her.

"Sure. Let me know what you decide," the girl replied.

Tenten tread down the steps of the hospital, deep in thought. Her hands kept coming to rest on her stomach, poking and prodding the thing that was growing inside of her.

Neji would be so ashamed.

The thought stopped Tenten in her tracks because she felt the full-force weight of truth behind it. This was never planned for. This was never wanted or even dreamed of. A mistake is what this was. A mark of ill repute.

Tenten shook her head. This was awful; this was—why did Neji have to die? This was his mistake just as much as hers, and now she bore the full brunt of the consequences? No. This was entirely unfair.

And Tenten decided that there was only one person that she could trust with that current information. Lee.

* * *

His gaze flitted back between her stomach and her face, unsure of which he needed to focus on. Tenten sighed.

"Lee, what should I do? Really."

Lee's eyebrows drew together, confused.

"Tenten, I do not understand what you are asking. You're carrying Neji's child. What other option is there?"

Tenten didn't meet Lee's eyes, thinking about the other choices she could make. Her teammate's sharp intake of breath indicated that Lee knew where her thoughts were going. Lee clutched her hand, and Tenten looked up.

Lee had tears in his eyes. "Tenten, please don't even think such things. Neji would never want—"

"Neji? Who cares what Neji would have wanted? This is all his fault anyway."

Tenten glanced at the floor, brooding.

It had happened only a few days before the war started. She and Neji were preparing for the journey in her house. Tenten had just rolled up her final scroll.

_"Do you want some tea or something?" Tenten asked her partner, looking up at him from her position on the floor._

_Neji turned away from the window and nodded, murmuring a thank you._

_Tenten rose from the floor and stretched her limbs before shuffling to the kitchen. When the kettle steamed, Tenten poured the contents into two cups. Neji had taken residence leaning against the entryway to the kitchen. Tenten brought him his tea and sat down at her dining table, crossing her legs. She sipped carefully, wincing when the tea burned her tongue._

_"How do you think it will go?" she asked Neji softly._

_Neji waited a long time before answering. "I think it will be interesting," was his cryptic response._

_Tenten snorted. War was no joke, she knew that. Yet, she was still hopeful—something not all Konoha shinobi could say._

_She finished her tea and walked over to the sink, rinsing out the cup._

_"Neji, are you done?" she called over her shoulder, holding her free hand out for his cup._

_She felt his presence at her back, and Tenten looked over her shoulder, bemused. Neji's hand sneaked around her to shut off the running water._

_Tenten blinked, slowly turning to face him; his arms rested on either side of her, gripping the edge of the sink._

_"What is it?" she asked, searching his eyes for an answer._

_Neji seemed to weigh his intentions before leaning forward and kissing her, one hand coming to rest on her neck._

_Instantly, Tenten stilled, her internal world spinning quickly out of control. She felt her arms move of their own accord, touching his face, moving into his hair. Neji pressed himself closer, leaving no space between them as he deepened their kiss._

_His hand slipped under her shirt, and she inhaled sharply. His hand paused, waiting for permission._

_Tenten whispered tightly, "What are you doing?"_

_No response. He usually did not make it a point to answer redundant questions. His mouth traced her jaw, measured how his skin felt next to hers._

_Tenten leaned her head back, feeling her eyes close. Neji always knew what he was doing. It was she who was always stumbling around, trying to find her footing._

_Neji's hand coasted up her back, and Tenten couldn't focus on what was supposed to be anymore. Only what was._

It had only gotten more out of hand from there.

Tenten frowned, remembering his eyes and how they had looked. He had known. He had known. Somehow, his Hyuga eyes had had enough foresight to see that something was going to happen. Something that would not be able to be reversed.

Tenten stood from her chair and blew out of Lee's apartment, furious.

"Tenten, wait!" Lee called after her.

Tenten ignored him, storming towards the only place she knew to go where Neji would be able to hear her.

She sank down on the grass in front of the Hyuga's grave, bracing her hands against the stone.

"You bastard," she exhaled forcefully, overcome with anger. "How dare you do this to me."

No response. What a shock.

Tenten sat back, crossed her legs, and glared at Neji's name, engraved so cleanly on the headstone. If he had done this on purpose, knowing the possibilities, he had left her with only one choice.

Tenten poked her stomach again.

"Your dad sucks," she told the baby.

* * *

**A/N:** _I've been seeing a lot of requests/headcanons floating around about Tenten being pregnant with Neji's child. I had my own ideas about how that would go, so I wrote it all down. . . Will probably differ from what most people would expect/want-but this is how I would view it happening in canon world. This piece has ten distinct parts, mostly around drabble length, so I'll post the story all at once. Please enjoy, and review if you're so inclined! -KNO_


	2. Part II

**Part II: Twelve and a Half Weeks**

Tenten considered herself in her mirror, looking at her profile. She knew, of course, that it had only been a matter of time before she started showing. Yet, seeing the protrusion of her stomach somehow made all of it cement itself in reality. She was pregnant with a dead man's child. No going back now.

Today was the day she had to start telling people. Tenten was not looking forward to it.

Her first stop was the Hokage's office. Lady Tsunade had resigned a week or so following their return from the war, and Kakashi Hatake had easily (but grudgingly) slipped in to take her place.

She had thought hard about how long she could still go on missions whilst being pregnant, but even though she didn't want to forego her ninja duties, something was stopping her. Tenten was slightly concerned it was a developing maternal instinct. Or maybe she was nursing the reaction Neji probably would have had, had he been living.

When she reached the Sixth Hokage's office (out of breath, because stairs), Kakashi allowed her in without pause. His one exposed eye crinkled in welcome.

"Tenten-chan, what can I do for you?"

Tenten inhaled, hating that she had to do this alone. Lee had offered to come along, of course, but Tenten didn't want anyone thinking she couldn't do this by herself. Weakness was something she'd long ago sought to dispel from herself.

"I'd like to be placed on leave from missions, if it's not too much trouble, Hokage-sama."

Kakashi cocked his head at her, curious.

"That shouldn't be a problem, but why?"

Tenten shifted her footing, telling herself that no, she could not sit down. Her ankles protested.

"Well, the thing is . . . I'm sort of unable to complete missions right now . . . because I'm . . . pregnant."

Kakashi's eyebrow disappeared into his disheveled grey hair. His gaze flicked down to her stomach, but he couldn't make out much—Tenten had chosen baggy clothes on purpose.

"Well, that's certainly . . . unexpected news," the Hokage started. Tenten could see him mentally trying to figure out who the father was.

"It's Neji's," she said, feeling a heavy blush rise to her cheeks. She fiddled her fingers, bowing her head.

"Ah," Kakashi murmured, his tone understanding. He paused, "Does the Hyuga clan know?"

Tenten silently shook her head. "I'm still trying to figure out how to approach that particular subject."

The Sixth nodded, leaning back in his office chair.

"Well, this is good news. Thank you for telling me."

Tenten bowed slightly, then began walking towards the door.

"Tenten, what do you plan to do, if you won't be taking missions?"

Tenten shrugged, turning back to him. "I'm still trying to figure that out. I'd have to work somewhere."

Kakashi rubbed his chin.

"The armory master is fairly old, and he'll probably want to retire soon. If you wish, I could give you permission to work there with him, making weapons for the village."

Tenten's eyes widened at the opportunity. Instinctively, her hands grasped her stomach.

"I'd be really grateful for that, Hokage-sama."

"It's done, then. I'll let him know."

Tenten smiled, and thanked him.

* * *

She had been dancing around the problem of the Hyuga clan for a while now. Ever since her pregnancy was confirmed, Neji's family had been an overbearing weight on her mind. She just had no idea how to approach them with this news. She believed that most of them wouldn't believe her, that she was making it up for some type of benefit, seeking to get something from them. And the only other option she foresaw was dismissal—acknowledgement, but no happiness and definitely no support.

But it was Neji's family. They had a right to know. Which was why Tenten was so conflicted.

She was mulling over this problem on her way to Guy's house when she saw her—Hinata.

Tenten panicked for a second, swiftly looking around her for a place to hide until the girl was gone.

But dammit, she'd already been seen; Hyuga eyes locked onto her. Hinata's mouth spread into a kind smile.

Tenten held up a hand to wave, but Hinata was already crossing the road to see the girl. Suddenly, Tenten was alarmed—Byakugan eyes saw everything.

Stiffly, she stood there, waiting to be found out.

Hinata greeted her and hugged her, pulling away when Tenten patted her shoulder mechanically. A look of uncertainty filtered through the heiress' expression.

"Is everything alright, Tenten-san? You look a little pale."

Tenten felt sick, to be quite honest. She smiled weakly.

"I'm fine, Hinata-chan. How are you?"

"Well. . . It's been a transition, returning from the war, but it has had its good moments." Hinata peered at Tenten more closely. "I haven't seen you since the funeral."

Tenten had done that on purpose, for obvious reasons. Her luck had run out now, though.

She forced a laugh. "I've just been busy, I guess."  
Hinata placed a hand on her arm.

"How are you doing?"

Tenten knew that she was asking about grief and Neji and how she was holding up. But Tenten didn't think she could talk about that and not mention the baby.

"Fine," she answered shortly. "You?"

Hinata paused, puzzled by her curtness. She glanced out onto the street, watching citizens and shinobi mill around.

"It's been . . . hard without nii-san. Even though our relationship was a complicated one, I still really miss him." Hinata glanced back to Tenten. "I'm sure it's been very hard for you as well, considering how close you two were."

Tenten's body buzzed with the secret, her heart hammering in her chest. Could she get away with telling just Hinata? Out of everyone in his family, he would have considered Hinata the most important. He had died for her, had he not?

"Hinata, there's something I think I need to tell you. . ." Tenten exhaled, searching the sky for the words. "Before the war . . . well. Anyway, I'm pregnant. . . It's Neji's."

Hinata's eyes widened in shock, her mouth forming a surprised 'o'. Her cheeks acquired a rosy tint, and Tenten herself was feeling ten shades of embarrassment.

"M—May I, Tenten-san?" Hinata timidly inquired, gesturing to the girl's stomach.

Tenten nodded. Why not? This conversation had already run away from her.

Hinata softly whispered, "Byakugan," and her eyes activated.

A second later, the Hyuga had sucked in a small breath. Tentatively, she stretched her hand out to touch Tenten's stomach.

When her Byakugan disappeared, Tenten noticed Hinata had tears in her eyes. She smiled brightly, genuinely.

"This makes me so happy," she confided, pulling Tenten into another hug, much stronger than her first one.

This time, Tenten didn't pull away. She was fighting back tears herself.

"This is such good news," Hinata assured, eyes sparkling. "When will you tell the clan?"

Tenten bit her lip.

"I don't know. I've been dreading it, honestly."

Hinata nodded. "I will help you. We will do it together," the girl said. She reached out and squeezed Tenten's hand. "I always wanted you as a sister, Tenten-nee-san."

* * *

Guy was last.

Tenten had made Lee swear to keep quiet until she figured out what exactly she wanted to do. And besides, she knew that as soon as her sensei knew, the whole village would know as well. Telling Guy had to be strategic.

Tenten sat across from her sensei, watching his movements in his wheelchair.

"Tenten-chan, I'm so glad you're here!" Guy was saying, enthusiastic as ever.

Tenten smiled. It was almost like she was a genin again.

"How are you, Guy-sensei?"

"Wonderful, beloved flower! Couldn't be better!" He turned a keen eye on her. "But you didn't come here to hear about me. I'm sure you have some sort of purpose for visiting me at home."

Tenten frowned, a little indignant. "What, I can't come see my sensei just because I want to?"

Guy laughed. "Of course, dearest Tenten. But, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Tenten wondered if Lee had broken his promise.

"I'm pregnant, sensei."

The smile momentarily dropped from Guy's mouth, his eyes growing a little troubled.

Tenten absently poked her stomach.

"Let me guess—the baby's father is our departed pinnacle of youth?"

Tenten glanced up at her sensei. The smile she found was in his eyes, overflowing with his tears. Silently, she nodded.

"I regret that Neji will not be here to meet his child."

Tenten sighed. "You and me both, sensei."

"But," Guy said in a more hopeful tone, "your son will have the two most doting uncles in the whole village! He will not walk this world not knowing the love of youth!"

Tenten raised her eyebrows.

"Sensei, it's too early to know the gender of the baby. I won't know for several more weeks."

Guy winked. "Dearest Tenten, after all this time, do you still not trust your old sensei's intuition?"


	3. Part III

**Part III: Twenty-six Weeks**

_When Tenten woke up, she was surprised to find that she was not alone. Her eyes cracked open and met the bloodline trait of the Hyuga._

What is he still doing here?_ she thought. Truly, she had expected Neji to leave as soon as she'd drifted off to sleep. Yet, here he was, just as naked as he had been when she'd closed her eyes. He hadn't left. He'd stayed._

_Tenten tried to wrap her mind around it, speechless._

_Wordlessly, Neji studied her, grazing his hand over her arm until it came to rest on her neck. He was looking at her with such intensity that it made her nervous._

_Quietly, she asked, "How long have you been awake?"_

_His thumb ran along the underside of her jaw. The edges of his fingertips slipped into her hair._

_"Not long," he said._

_Chill bumps erupted across Tenten's skin. A small smirk imprinted at the corner of Neji's mouth._

_Tenten ignored him, blushing a little. "Well, what now, genius?" she said, raising an eyebrow._

_Neji, again, refused to answer. He dipped his head down and kissed her, slower, sweeter than their first._

_To Tenten, it tasted like sunshine and a promise._

* * *

"Are you sure?" Tenten asked Hinata for the fourth time that morning.

Ever patient, Hinata nodded. "Don't worry, Tenten-nee. It will be fine."

Tenten was still skeptical as Hinata led her into the Hyuga compound, straight for the clan's meeting room.

She'd only entered the Hyuga grounds on a fair few occasions, and she'd only been permitted inside once, before being hurried out again. Tenten had figured then that it was probably because the Hyuga liked to keep their secrets behind closed doors. Her inclination hadn't changed.

Hinata escorted her gently to the presumed meeting room, a warm-lit room with wood floors. Members of the Hyuga clan were already present—the elderly were sitting together, silent. Younger Byakugan-users lined the walls, whispering softly. When she and Hinata came in, Tenten had a sensation that every eye on the room was on her—or rather, the invisible child she was carrying in her belly.

Tenten wanted to hide, but even the loose fitting dress she'd chosen to wear was having trouble obscuring what surely everyone in the village knew about.

Breathlessly, she sank to her knees and bowed her head respectfully. Tenten was thankful that Hinata knelt by her side, softly greeting her family.

Her father Hiashi examined her reservedly.

"It is Tenten, is it not?" he asked her.

The room stilled completely, and Tenten felt sweat emerge along her hairline.

She raised her head to answer him, "Yes, Hyuga-sama."

Hiashi continued, "You were very close to my nephew." It was more of a statement than a question.

Tenten wondered how to put she and Neji's relationship. "Yes," she said haltingly. "He was my . . . best friend."

Hiashi considered her, and Tenten wondered what he saw. A pregnant girl that was scared to death? His nephew's secret girlfriend? A liar?

"You're with child." Another statement.

"Yes, Hyuga-sama. . . I don't want to be disrespectful, but I thought that the child's family should know he existed."

There is a visible stirring among the Hyuga. Outrage crosses some placid faces, others curiosity.

Hiashi paused. "You're saying that my nephew was the father of this unborn child?"  
Tenten nodded her head, wondering at their judgment.

"A bold claim," stated one of the elders.

Tenten stayed silent.

"Tenten-chan is a close friend of mine, ojii-san. She would not lie about something like this," Hinata said in her whispery tone.

Hinata's grandfather's gaze went back and forth between the two women before him. He turned his full attention to Tenten. "Young woman, what proof do you have that your child is indeed my late grandson's?"

Tenten almost smiled. Proof? How could someone even present proof for a relationship like she and Neji's?

She said, "The only proof I have to show you is that I'm pregnant. When I give birth, you're free to think what you like."

Tenten knew they didn't like her answer, but she didn't care. If they thought she was lying, then nothing she said would be able to convince them.

"My nephew spoke very highly of you when he was still alive," said Hiashi unexpectedly.

Tenten glanced at Neji's uncle, surprised. Neji had talked about her?

Hiashi inclined his head. "He would come home often, I presume from training with you, exhausted to the bone. Chakra depleted. Freshly wounded. I once asked him who was audacious enough to lay a hand on him. He said that the weapons mistress was to blame." Hiashi stared at Tenten. "He thoroughly enjoyed your company, Tenten-san. I think more so than any of us, or even he, realized."

Color rose to Tenten's cheeks as she tried to sort her thoughts.

Hiashi turned to consult the elders for a moment. Hinata surreptitiously gripped Tenten's hand.

When he turned back, his smile was thin. "You are still a while from giving birth, Tenten-san. We will make of the child what we will when it is born."

Tenten couldn't help the sting of rejection she felt, but she stood to her feet and allowed Hinata to lead her out of the compound.


	4. Part IV

**Part IV: Thirty-three Weeks**

"These damn contractions," Tenten said breathlessly, rolling her eyes.

Miserable. That was Tenten's permanent state of being. Sakura had said at her check-up that until the baby was born it would be hard to be comfortable.

Tenten almost snorted. Comfortable was a foreign concept to her now. She frequently had contractions (completely normal, per Sakura) and headaches and she was hot _all the damn time_. Tenten was sick of it all.

Lee poked his head out of Guy-sensei's kitchen where he was fixing her breakfast, concerned.

That was another problem.

As Tenten counted down to giving birth, she had allowed herself to be persuaded by her sensei and teammate that she could no longer stay in her apartment.

"It's only until the baby is born," they had claimed. "We will be able to help you whenever you need it, dearest flower!"

It was taking the remnant of Tenten's strength not to snap at them when they were "helping" her. More like doting.

_Neji never would have bothered me like this_, she thought flippantly. Her eyes widened, and she looked down at her huge stomach, suddenly overwhelmingly sad.

Lee exited the kitchen and handed her the plate, peering closely at her face. Tenten took it, ignoring his searching gaze.

He sat down next to her, silent for once.

"Have you thought of a name yet, Tenten?"

Tenten sighed. She had.

"I thought I would name him Hizashi, to honor Neji's father." _He would have wanted it that way._

Lee nodded slowly, his dark eyes finding hers. Uncharacteristically, he forced a smile.

"Tenten, you're handling all of this so well," he complimented.

Tenten stared at him. "Well, I don't really have a choice. Besides," she sighed, "you and Guy-sensei have been helping. I appreciate it."

Lee paused. "Have you thought about how you're going to raise him? It will be a hard thing to do by yourself."

Tenten narrowed her eyes at him, wondering what he was implying. Lee glanced away, a rare mocking smile appearing on his mouth. He stood to return to the kitchen.

"I'll have you and Guy-sensei, right, Lee?" Tenten asked, bemused.

"Of course, Tenten. Of course."

* * *

Tenten was at the point of her pregnancy where she was having trouble sitting and getting up on her own, so she stood at Neji's grave, stretching her aching back muscles.

"If only I could go train," she said wistfully, looking in the direction of their old training grounds.

She looked at Neji's headstone. She struggled to lace her fingers around her belly.

"Hey," she said, tapping his stone with her foot. "I named your kid."

She could just see him giving her his trademark glare, exaggerating his patience.

"Hizashi. You're happy about that, right?"

Silence. As usual.

A gust of wind ruffled her bangs, and Tenten turned her face towards the breeze.

"I think Lee wants to marry me," she said softly. Tenten's finger runs along the edge of the stone. "But I know that you would never forgive me for that, so don't worry about it."

Tenten shook her head at herself. What was she doing? Talking to a dead man who couldn't talk back, who never would. Why was she even wasting her time here?

Tenten turned to go, calling over her shoulder, "See you, Neji."

* * *

Ever since the village had discovered Tenten's pregnancy, Kurenai Yuhi had reached out to her. Tenten had appreciated the gesture.

"Hello, Kurenai-san."

The genjutsu user smiled from her spot on the loveseat, her daughter Mirai on her knees. "How are you feeling, Tenten-san?"

Tenten groaned, sinking down in an armchair.

"Terrible," she answered. "Did you feel this awful when you were pregnant?"

Kurenai smiled. "It's not easy being pregnant," the woman agreed. She studied Tenten kindly. "But you have a question, don't you?"

Tenten tapped her fingers on the armchair, itching for one of her weapons (which Lee and Guy-sensei had all but forbidden her from touching til the baby was born).

"How did you do it? Without As—without Mirai-chan's father?"

Kurenai cocked her head, brushing back Mirai's hair. "Well, it hasn't been without its difficulties. But Asuma's family has been a great help. Konohamaru comes around to babysit. And my friends have been there for me.

"They say that it takes a village to raise a child. . . There's truth to that statement. If you try and do it on your own, Tenten-san, you'll only grow more resentful."

Tenten considered this.

"It's just hard," she confessed to Kurenai. "The Hyuga doubt that the baby's even Neji's. If I don't have their support, then it really is just me and Lee. Guy-sensei can only do so much now since his injury in the war."

Kurenai smiled. "Tenten-san, you've overlooked others. I know that Hinata cares deeply for you and believes you. And what about the other kunoichi? What about me? You are not as alone as you think."

Tenten nodded slowly and Kurenai stood, walking over to hand her Mirai. Tenten cradled the baby, looking at her red eyes, a mirror of her mother's. Mirai stared up at her critically, probably deciding on whether to cry or not. Instead, the child closed her eyes and fell asleep. Tenten followed suit not long after.

"You'll do just fine," Kurenai whispered to the sleeping kunoichi.


	5. Part V

**Part V: Forty-one Weeks**

When her water broke, Tenten was brushing her teeth. She waddled (because that's how she had to walk now) out of the bathroom and saw Lee talking to Guy-sensei.

"Uh, guys? We have to go to the hospital now," she said.

The ruckus that followed gave her a headache.

At the hospital, Sakura (thankfully) sequestered the green-clad ninja away from their "precious flower", giving Tenten some peace and quiet.

"Thanks for that," Tenten told the kunoichi.

Sakura grinned. "Tsunade-sama will be here soon to deliver."

A level of shock ran through Tenten. The legendary Tsunade was going to deliver _her_ baby? Tenten floundered. "Wait, what? I always planned on you delivering it!"

Sakura smiled sneakily. "I know. But I thought you would enjoy this more."

Tenten collapsed onto her pillow in shock. Sakura laughed.

* * *

Tsunade was the total opposite of Sakura in the birthing room. She was forceful, brusque, and Tenten suspected she had had at least one cup of sake before entering. But Tenten obeyed the woman's commands, thankful for Sakura's counteractive soothing presence at her side.

One final push . . . and then Tenten heard the cries.

In all of her time being pregnant, she'd never really imagined the actual birth—she'd jumped straight to infant, toddler, teenager. But never the moment of the emergence of his—no, _her_ kid—into the world.

Tenten realized she was crying, from pain, from joy, from sadness. She took the baby into her arms, slightly disgusted by the goo still on his pale body. But he was here. He had arrived.

He'd softened his cries and was now just making sputtering noises as he tasted air for the first time. His hair was dark and wispy, only just beginning to grow. Tenten felt his name on her tongue, and was herself surprised when instead of Hizashi, she said, "Haruto."(1)

The baby cracked open his eyes, seeing the world for the first time.

Byakugan.

* * *

After Tsunade cleared her for visitors, the stream of people was steady until visiting hours were over.

Lee and Guy-sensei were a constant fixture in her room, holding the baby in barely contained joy.

Hinata was next to arrive, a rare eagerness set in her eyes that Tenten had never seen before. She gently took the baby from Lee's arms and stared down at her first cousin, smiling. Naruto lingered in the doorway, chatting with Lee and Guy-sensei.

Tears sparkled in her eyes as Hinata looked up at Tenten. "It's July 3rd, Tenten-nee. It's nii-san's birthday."

All of a sudden, Tenten was crying, and the boys left the room. Hinata brought the child to his mother, and together the two kunoichi cried.

When they ran out of tears, Tenten said quietly, "His name is Haruto."

Hinata beamed. "A good Hyuga name," she approved. "Nii-san would not have been happier."

* * *

When Hiashi and the elders arrived, the atmosphere of Tenten's hospital room changed. Tenten held Haruto protectively, guarded.

"Congratulations," Hiashi said, face penitent. The family he had brought with him were not so gentle; skepticism was etched into the lines on their faces.

But Tenten knew they were not here just to check on her wellbeing. She proffered her son to Hinata, who presented him to her father.

The elders murmured amongst themselves. Hiashi glanced at Tenten.

"I'm sorry that my nephew is not here to meet his son," the clan leader said. "Please accept our apologies for being unconvinced."

Tenten nodded once.

"We will discuss the child's role as a Hyuga later, when you are back to good health," stated her son's great-grandfather.

Tenten wasn't sure what that meant, but was glad when the Hyuga family departed.

* * *

Sakura released her two days later, but Lee and Guy-sensei had persuaded Tenten to stay at Guy-sensei's house just a "little while longer, until you get back on your feet, Tenten-chan!"

Tenten thought it was just a ploy to get her to live with them forever.

Haruto was adjusting well. He slept fairly well, and was easy to satisfy. Kurenai had showed Tenten how to swaddle, so the kunoichi attributed her son's good-natured behavior to that.

Lee was growing more affectionate towards her, but Tenten hadn't addressed it yet. Frankly, she didn't know how.

Tenten noticed Guy-sensei was watching them both carefully.

* * *

_It came to my attention that after I posted this one, I forgot to add the note. T_T My bad._

(1) Haruto is a male Japanese name that could mean "sunny", "spring", "distant", to "clear up", or "soar, fly", depending on the characters used.


	6. Part VI

**Part VI: Three Weeks Old**

The fated conversation came when Haruto was sleeping in his crib. Tenten was about to fall asleep on the couch, her eyelids drooping. She heard Lee sit down next to her, watching her expectantly.

"Tenten, I have something to talk to you about."

Tenten felt sick to her stomach as she sat up, wary.

"I know that these past few months have been, well, not what you imagined. But you are my best friend. You and Neji both are. I don't want you to think you have to walk this world alone."

Tenten laid a hand on her teammate's shoulder. "Lee, I know what you're going to say. But I can't—I don't feel the same way. I know that you will always be there for me. I know that. But you don't have to give up your whole life for me. I wouldn't want you to."

Lee shook his head. "I wouldn't be giving anything up, Tenten. I want to."

Tenten felt a migraine coming on.

"Lee, please. I just. . . I can't, okay?"

"It's Neji."

Tenten felt her heart clench. Lee's forehead creased, a mixture of sorrow and disappointment. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Tenten, I will always be here for you, no matter what."

Tenten leaned forward and hugged him, knowing how much it was costing him to say that. "Thank you, Lee."

* * *

The next day, Tenten decided to move back into her apartment. Lee and Guy-sensei were not pleased. Tenten brushed off their pleas and crying, and wrapped Haruto in cloth to carry him.

She made Lee promise to bring by her stuff later, shouldering Haruto's diaper bag.

On her way home, Tenten decided to take her son to meet his father.

She sat down in the grass in front of the headstone, unleashing Haruto from the sling. She arranged her son to sit on the grass in front of her.

"Haruto, this is your father. I know he doesn't look like much, but . . . well, he was the best ninja in the whole village. I know that he regrets not being here to meet you. . ." Tenten sniffed, eyeing the engraving of Neji's name. "Sorry I lied to you about his name, Neji. I was going to name him Hizashi, but . . . well, Haruto just fit better. If you were here, you would understand."

She was silent for a moment, brushing her hand over her son's dark hair.

"Your family is going to be a problem." Tenten wrinkled her nose, remembering that Hinata had said she'd been summoned to the Hyuga compound in a few weeks. "It would've been great if you were here to deal with it instead of me. . . But Hinata is going to help me."

Haruto was running his hands over the grass.

"I miss you, Neji."

* * *

Tenten stood looking up at her apartment, pleased.

"Home sweet home, Haruto," Tenten sang under her breath, unlocking her front door.

Nothing had changed, except for the layer of dust on everything. A few of her plants were dead. Tenten walked her son around the house, explaining each room to him, showing him her knick-knacks. In her bedroom, she picked up a picture of Neji and ran a finger over the glass.

"This is a better picture of your dad," she whispered to her son. Haruto reached out and touched the glass, garbling incoherently.

Tenten pressed a kiss to her son's soft spot. "I love you, kid."


	7. Part VII

**Part VII: Eight Weeks Old**

Tenten was suffering a little from being separated from her son. Hanabi had offered to watch him for her while she and Hinata met with the elders. Grudgingly, Tenten had relinquished Haruto. His eyes watched everything now.

"What are your plans, Tenten-san, now that your son is born? Will you return to going on missions?"

"I have a job making weapons right now for the armory. Once Haruto is old enough, I'll go back to serving the village as a kunoichi," Tenten answered. She'd made her mind up about that a long time ago.

She knew that the Hyuga wouldn't like that—they held very traditional roles in their family. But Tenten was not a Hyuga. And now, never would be.

"We must discuss your son. He has the Byakugan. We want him to be trained in the ways of our clan," said Hinata's grandfather. "This will begin when he is old enough. Hiashi will be his instructor, as long as he is able."

"And then Hinata will take over his instruction," Hiashi completed, looking to his daughter.

Hinata inhaled in surprise, and glanced at Tenten in question.  
"It would be an honor for my son to be taught by such skilled shinobi," Tenten said with a small smile, squeezing Hinata's wrist.

"There is another matter," said the elder. His Byakugan eyes were milky. Tenten wondered if he was going blind. "As you might be aware, the Hyuga clan is divided into two houses. This is done to protect the secrets of our bloodline limit. Neji was a member of the branch house. This means your son is as well."

Hinata's face was flaming. Her hands fisted where they rested on her legs.

"Ojii-san, this is not—"

"Be silent, Hinata," reprimanded her grandfather. "The girl needs to know."

"Father," Hiashi said, glancing at the elder. "Hinata is right. Now is not the time."

But Tenten disagreed. She wanted to make something clear. "I know that Neji was in the branch house. I know what that means. I watched his curse seal disappear when he died, just like Hinata. But if you think you're going to do the same thing to _my_ son, you're seriously delusional."

Tenten didn't realize she was as angry as she was until she realized she was standing. "Neji's not here to hear this, but if he were, I can promise you that he would never allow you to lay hands on his son. He hated that curse seal, and he hated all of you for a long time for what you did to him. I understand the need for you all to protect the Byakugan, but you will not solve your problems by sealing my son."

There was silence in the room as every Hyuga looked at her—this plain girl with brown eyes who had birthed the next generation of the Hyuga clan, alone.

Hinata spoke, "She's right. And since I will inherit clan leadership, I will not allow Haruto-kun to be sealed. This has been entrusted to me."

Her grandfather's expression was displeased, but Tenten could not read Hiashi's face.

"You are dismissed," the clan leader told them softly.

* * *

Hanabi handed Haruto to his mother. He had begun smiling recently. He cooed happily up at his mom, waving his hands.

Tenten swaddled him to her and walked out of the compound. She went to Neji's gravesite, and touched the edge of the stone.

"I fought for you today," was all she said.


	8. Part VIII

**Part VIII: Thirteen Months Old**

They were at the gravestone again, but Haruto was not paying attention. He was testing out his new ability to walk in the grass, arms outstretched and chasing butterflies.

Tenten watched her son with a keen eye.

"Your son's beautiful," she told his father. "Just like you were."

Haruto falls, but he catches himself, shakily resuming a standing position.

He looked back to Tenten and laughed.

"Were you happy like this at your age?" Tenten questioned. "I don't think I ever saw you laugh."

But this was a lie, and Tenten knew it.

* * *

_She heard, rather than saw, Neji laugh. She glanced behind her. Her teammate was holding up a damaged and bent kunai, one of Tenten's first attempts to forge her own weapons._

_"What is this?" he asked, smirking deeply._

_Tenten scowled._

_"Stop snooping through my stuff. I know that was packed away," she chastised._

_Neji ignored her, slowly swinging the kunai on his finger. It banged against his knuckles, hopelessly mangled beyond repair._

_"It's not funny," Tenten said, crossing her arms to stare at him._

_Neji smiled at her. "If you say so."_

_She turned her back, and she heard him snicker again._

* * *

"Did I make you happy?" Tenten wondered aloud.

This time she did not wait for an answer. She knew one would never come.


	9. Part IX

**Part IX: Five Years Old**

"Mom, you don't have to walk me to school," Haruto said.

"You're still too young to be embarrassed by me," Tenten responded, raising an eyebrow. "Besides, I want to see you off before I leave for my mission."

Haruto sighed, waiting by the door of the apartment. "Do I have to stay with Uncle Lee and Uncle Guy? They'll make me run around the village."

Tenten smiled, wondering if Neji was turning over in his grave at his son's complaint.

"Yes. Aunt Hinata is still recovering from giving birth to your cousin."

Haruto sighed louder from the hallway. She heard his feet scuffing the floor as she checked her scrolls for the last time.

"It'll be fun," she promised him as she walked towards the door, offering her hand for him to hold.

Maybe because he was too overcome with the possibility of being stuck with Lee and Guy-sensei for a few days, Haruto absently gave her his hand.

"Let's go!" Tenten said with excitement.

Haruto almost rolled his eyes. He really was too much like his father.

"You won't be with them all the time. You still have your lessons with Hiashi-sama and Aunt Hinata."

Haruto nodded, comforted. With each passing lesson he got better using his Byakugan. Tenten suspected he would be even more of a genius than his father was.

Often, when she was sad, Haruto would ask her for stories about his father. She knew he was curious, and she knew that Hinata shared her own stories as well. But it made her sad that that's all Neji would ever be to her son—an unreachable, unattainable memory.

The walk to the Academy was a companionable one, and she and Haruto took turns counting the birds they saw on the way.

When they arrived, children were streaming into the Academy's gates. Tenten crouched in front of her son.

"I'll be back in a few days. Behave yourself with Lee and Guy-sensei."

Haruto nodded dutifully and wrapped his arms around his mother's neck. "I love you, Mom. Be safe."

Tenten placed a kiss on her son's clear forehead, right where his curse seal should be.

"I will. I love you too. Be good."

Haruto shared a small smile with her before joining the other students. Tenten blinked back tears. Leaving him never got any easier.

* * *

Lee was waiting for her at the gate.

Tenten smiled at him weakly. Things had never really smoothed over between them since that one night.

"Good morning, Tenten. Is Haruto at school?"

Tenten nodded. "Yeah, I just dropped him off. I reminded him that he'll go to you after school."

"Thank you. Well, have a good mission. Come back safely."

Tenten squeezed his forearm. "Thanks for doing this for me, Lee. I really appreciate it. Feel free to put Haruto in his place if he mouths off."

Lee smiled, a genuine smile.

"Anytime, Tenten."

Tenten nodded again and exited the gates, waving to Izumi and Kotetsu.

She counted the birds on her way to her destination.


	10. Part X

**Part X: Fourteen Years Old**

On their way to visit Haruto's father, they ran into Mirai.

"Hey, Haruto-kun," said Kurenai's daughter, grinning. "Ready for the Chunin exams? I'm going to be the only one in our whole team to get the title."

Haruto stared his teammate down coldly. He tilted his chin in pride. Tenten rolled her eyes. So much like his father.

"We'll see, Mirai-chan," was Haruto's only response.

Mirai raised her eyebrows challengingly and waved at Tenten before skipping away, recognizing a dismissal from her male teammate.

"She was just teasing you," Tenten said, resuming their walk.

"I know," Haruto answered. "But she was also testing me."

Tenten chuckled and ran a hand over her son's head.

At Neji's headstone were fresh sunflowers. Hinata had been there recently. Tenten watched Haruto bow to his father out of respect, then sit down, absently pulling up blades of grass.

He began, "The Chunin exams are next week, otou-san. Mom says that they made you Chunin at fifteen. Well, I'm going to beat you."

Tenten smiled, feeling her chest swell with pride.

"Hear that, Neji? Your son's going to show you up," Tenten repeated, poking the stone.

"Mom misses you," Haruto continued, shooting a glance at Tenten. "And I miss you too. But we'll see you soon, okay?"

Tenten exhaled heavily, grateful when her son wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Haruto Hyuga, your father would be so proud of you," Tenten said.

Haruto turned and smiled at his mom. "I think he'd be more proud of you, Mom."

Tenten smirked. "Well, who said it was a competition?"

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!_


End file.
